I will be there
by CharlotteDestler
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Bellatrix siedzi w Azkabanie już od bardzo dawna i tęskni za swoim Panem.


_I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes, remember my embrace […] I will find you through it all  
This do I swear, __**I will be there**_

Była spokojna noc. Morze dookoła wyspy cicho szumiało w miarę kolejnych przypływów i odpływów. Niebo było bezchmurne, widać było mnóstwo gwiazd, a księżyc w pełni odbijał się w wodzie, przez co mieniła się srebrzystym blaskiem. Światło padało również na zimne, kamienne ściany Azkabanu, a przez niewielkie szczeliny dostawało się również do cel więźniów.

Bellatrix usiadła skulona przy swoim niewielkim oknie na świat. Widziała urzekający blask księżyca, jego odbicie w wodzie i mieniące się dookoła srebrzystej kuli gwiazdy, których kolory były doskonale widoczne. Bella uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie były tylko białe, ale błękitne, jasnozielone. Mogłaby wymienić mnóstwo innych kolorów poświat odległych ciał niebieskich, ale brakowało jej słów, by opisać piękno i subtelność tych barw.

Młoda kobieta oparła skroń o zimną ścianę i dalej wyglądała przez okno ciesząc się, że w końcu, od tak długiego czasu, zobaczyła coś, co mogła określić tym słowem. „Piękno". Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie i naciągnęła sobie na kolana stary, wytarty koc, by nie zmarznąć. Nie wiedziała, jaki był dzień, miesiąc czy rok. Bez Niego nawet sekunda zdawała się być wiecznością.

Kobieta objęła swoje kolana poczuła jak na policzki wypływają jej pojedyncze, gorące łzy. Tęskniła za Nim. Za Jego głosem, wzrokiem, nawet jeśli bezlitosnym i zimnym. Miała przed oczami, jak poruszał nadgarstkiem przy rzucaniu zaklęć różdżką, jak światło z jej końca odbijało się w Jego oczach.

Kolejne łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Wspominała dreszcz, jaki ją przechodził, gdy łapał ją zimnymi dłońmi za ramiona stojąc tuż za nią. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej, gdy Jego oddech padał na ucho, podczas szeptania rozkazu, a potem euforia, gdy mogła go wykonać, by On był zadowolony. Był najważniejszą osobą w jej życiu… _był_.

Nienawidziła tego słowa. On na pewno gdzieś się ukrył, może osłabiony, ale nie mógł umrzeć. Była pewna, że żył. Musiał. Zawsze powtarzał, że śmierć Go nie dotyczy. Skoro tak mówił, to musiało być prawdą.

Spojrzała przez okno. Łzy rozmywały obraz, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Jej myśli nadal były skupione na Nim. Uśmiechała się na wspomnienie, jak na nią patrzył. Zdawało jej się zawsze, że widział coś więcej. Każdy był dla Niego otwartą księgą, z której czytał myśli, uczucia, lęki. Dlatego wiedział, czy ktoś kłamał. Nienawidził kłamstwa, obłudy, wyczuwał je i karał surowo. Bellatrix nie wierzyła, że można w ogóle się odważyć na kłamstwo w Jego obecności. Zawsze mówiła Mu prawdę, służyła najlepiej, jak tylko była w stanie.

Zamknęła oczy, by łzy spłynęły po jej twarzy, a ona mogłaby zobaczyć morze. Nie otwierała ich przez jakiś czas wsłuchując się w szum morza i swój nierówny oddech. Kiedy uchyliła powieki, zobaczyła Go. Zobaczyła swojego Pana.

Poderwała się na kolana i zbliżyła do szczeliny najbardziej, jak tylko była w stanie. Stał na brzegu, patrzył w jej stronę. Kiedy chciała już krzyknąć, uniósł długi, blady palec do ust dając znak, by była cicho. Uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, jej płacz stał się nieco głośniejszy. Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, aż w końcu On zrobił krok naprzód. Bellatrix zobaczyła wyraźnie Jego srebrne, zimne oczy, w których mogłaby utonąć. Wyglądał tak, jakim Go zapamiętała: wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu, ciemne, nieco dłuższe włosy zaczesane do tyłu, gęste brwi, przenikliwe spojrzenie i wąskie usta, które układały się w nikły uśmiech.

Bellatrix bezgłośnie powtarzała na zmianę dwa słowa: _„Panie"_ i _„proszę"_. Patrzyła na Niego z przejmującą tęsknotą, ale On nadal trzymał palec przy ustach. Nie śmiała się sprzeciwić, na co zareagował zadowolonym uśmiechem, który miał w sobie coś groźnego, drapieżnego. Patrzył, jak samym wzrokiem błagała Go o uwolnienie, o pozwolenie, by Mu towarzyszyć. W zalanych łzami policzkach odbijało się światło księżyca, a oczy wręcz błyszczały od obłędu, jaki powoli ją ogarniał przez zamknięcie w niewielkiej, zimnej i brudnej celi. Nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, przecież nie pozwolił jej na to.

Czarny Pan opuścił dłoń i uniósł dumnie głowę, by spojrzeć na Bellatrix. Ta próbowała przecisnąć głowę przez szczelinę, wydostać się, znaleźć się przed Nim. Pokręcił głową na znak, by tego nie robiła. Kobieta uspokoiła się i patrzyła na Niego z rosnącym napięciem. Paznokciami orała kamienne ściany, o które się opierała i czekała. On nie odrywał od niej wzroku.

W końcu w jej głowie rozległ się niski, jedwabisty głos, który jakby ją otulił, uspokoił:

 _\- Obiecałem… wrócę. Bądź cierpliwa, Bellatrix._

Po tych słowach, kobieta odpłynęła.

Kiedy się ocknęła, gwiazd i księżyca już nie było. Słońce wyłaniało się zza horyzontu. Bellatrix podniosła się gwałtownie i wyjrzała przez okno. Jej Pana nie było. Nie czekał na nią, nie patrzył. Kobieta zacisnęła pięści i osunęła się po ścianie bezgłośnie płacząc. Kręcąc głową tłumiła szloch, który ją dusił, odbierał oddech. Zacisnęła powieki i usłyszała ponownie tamten głos:

 _\- Czekaj na mnie. Ja wrócę._


End file.
